hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Kokoro Resu
Kokoro Resu is a Genin from the village Kirigakure. He currently resides in Hikagakure. A stern-talking, quiet-voiced teenager, his attitude reflects his hometown without effort. Though relatively unknown in the village of Hikagakure and Kirigakure alike, other than his usage of Raiton; and how skinny he was, he intends to make an impact within the coming years. By whatever means possible. Background A thin figure walked casually through the shadows, a slight glow to the individuals eyes. As he stepped into a dimly lit area, he spoke quietly. "..So. You want to know about, me, eh?" the voice began, sounding young but mature. "There's not much to it. I just work hard." he said, as almost started chuckling, the dark demeanor hanging around him seeming to thicken. "I'm from the Mist...sort've. My parents, you see. They were Chuunin. They just weren't very obedient." he spoke, in a voice so calm it could be classified as a loud whisper. "Strange to think. Chuunin who weren't good at listening. It's not surprising they're dead now." he finished, his eyes closing, a soft smile creasing his features. "But I didn't do it. I only smile because, ...I'm not sure." he started, his eyes opening back up slightly, a glint of malice near his right pupil. "Let me give you a scenario. The Mizukage tells my parents to fight for the village or be cast out. Merely because things looked bad at the time, there was no major war. My parents it seemed, had a knack for cowardice." he growled, the content obviously not his favorite to talk about. "So when it came time to fight, they ran. Hid. Hid me too. The only problem was, because of their departure, the problem went from the enemy ninja...to them." he said, his eyes reclosing slowly. "It wasn't long before a few ANBU were at our hiding spot, pulling my mom right out of the bushes; I watched the leaf spiral downward in her place. My father was next, but by then he had an idea. 'Don't move.' he said. He always said that." he continued, he seemed to be getting lost in his own story. "And with that, he was up, unsheathing that tanto of his I always stared at. As he left, I immediately heard the clashing of some sort of metal weapons. Followed by a cry out, and it didn't sound like my father. Then, I heard my father. '...NOOOOO!!!' was all he screamed. It did seem the fight picked up a bit after that, debri flew over my hiding place, leaving rubble in my hair and on my clothes. I didn't move. I just sat, my knees to my chest, my cheek on my knees. Eyes wide in anticipation. When things finally quieted, I peaked my head out from the bush. Not thirty feet away, I saw my father slumped against a tree. Three ANBU were laid out across the immediate area, my mother just out of sight behind a different tree; I could only see her blood soaked legs. I didn't need to push further. I walked toward my dad, almost in a trance. My eyes were scarred by the amounts of blood on the grass. I slipped in it every other step. When I reached my father finally, I merely dropped to my knees, realizing his own Tanto was thrust in his midsection. I bit my fist, as I stared at him. I could tell he was dying, the look in his eyes was the softest it'd been in his entire life. '..don't cry, you weakling. Take this tanto. It's yours now, son. When I died, it was supposed to go to you. ...Don't let this village change you son.' were the last things he said to me. Better than what most kids get to say to their dead parents, right?" he said, his eyes now opened widely, as a bluish aura started coming over his palms. "...Haaa!" he suddenly lurched at the individual he'd been speaking to, intending to end his life, and remove evidence of his life story. Ages 1-4: Kokoro wasn't exactly a quiet baby. Brash, loud, and whiney, it seemed he was constantly angry about something, his little features usually twisted up; tiny fists balled and held high. This remained consistent throughout his young life, and would probably remain into his teenage. This seemed to annoy his parents-- even his mother-- for they both expected a quiet, obedient child like the others. He wasn't. Always trying to argue even in his garbled, baby version of speech, it seemed he was just built for trouble. But his father wouldn't have that for long. As soon as Kokoro could handle falling on the ground and taking a slap, they were both implemented. This didn't change him any. It only fueled his little flames. ..Or sparks. Ages 4-7: Growing up in the Resu household wasn't...fun, to say the least. Though his mother, Suki Sukkiri-Resu; as she didn't want to fully lose her own heritage in marriage, tried to be somewhat comforting from time to time, his father, Gosai Resu, was as his village molded him. A ninja of the bloody mist. Strict and punishing, as soon as Kokoro could walk, he was expected to be making consistent progress. And not regular progress, things that would make most parents outside of Kirigakures' eyes widen in astonishment. Kokoro unlocked the ability to use his Raiton chakra at the age of five. On his fifth birthday to be exact. This was because as he turned four, Gosai began testing the physical limits of his sons' wirey frame. Kokoro of course couldn't dodge well-- and as such took a decent beating every now and again. Nothing fairly extreme...to Kirigakure standards. Suki wasn't the type to stop a training session, as she too was a ninja of the bloody mist, and knew very well how important it was to mold a Shinobi-- but she was not as void of emotion and caring as Gosai. After a full year of the physical damage slowly becoming worse-- on his fifth birthday, Kokoro seemed to snap. Not like when he was a kid and he'd cry and bang the ground, no. He was really truly angry this time, staring at his father with the dark ring of bruising around his right eye-- various others discoloring most other visible parts of skin along his body. He'd become avid with reflexes and manuevering in the short time these things began, merely because he was used to seeing them coming into view suddenly now. But obviously, these dodges were temporary slowdowns of what was the eventual. And on this day, his birthday, the heat seemed to turn up. This day was "Special, Kokoro." as Gosai put it. "This is the beginning of when you grow the hell up. This is your first real responsibility. Stay alive." Gosai said, staring at his son with a fairly menacing look. This quickly led to a skirmish between father and son-- Kokoro mostly on the back pedal after occassionally throwing his little windmill punches or kicks to the shin of Gosai. Gosai seemed to be taking his time at first, though using his speed as a regular opponent would. Closing distance faster than Kokoro could manage to react to time and time again, he caught rabbit blows-- knees, forearms, backhands. Small, but impactful enough for him. Enough to hurt him like he was sparring another, stronger kid. Due to usually being attacked by his father on a daily basis; as if some sort of ritual for Gosai-- or he was just bored, he'd had to become unorthodox with his methods of avoiding damage, as he never knew which way it would come from. But today, he saw all of them. He just couldn't seem to avoid enough. And he was getting mad, fast, as he'd become a bit tougher than before, and so the rabbit blows were just rattling him as opposed to damaging him as previous. "No more!!" he yelled at Gosai, frowning deeply as he clenched either little hand and lowered himself to the ground just slightly, bending his knees. Gosai continued walking forward, though an eyebrow raised as he approached Kokoro. "That smell.." Gosai began, staring forward at his son. Kokoro himself had begun involuntarily trailing a pattern of lightning across his hands over and over again, each time making his hair stand on end a bit; teeth clenching. After just a few seconds, the lightning remained, pulsing brightly around either hand. Gosai was still staring with an eyebrow raised, but was now bringing his leg back in an attempt to kick Kokoro in the chest. Kokoro jumped up as the leg came back toward him, bringing both hands down-- still being kicked, but hammering the thigh of his father. He cringed very slightly for a moment, before catching the suddenly airborn Kokoro-- dropping him quickly into the knee again. Incapacitated. Gosai smiled down at his short of breath son, whose lightning was now once again gone. "Special indeed." Gosai said quietly as he turned and walked back into the house, leaving his son to bask in the yard. Personality Though seeming docile, this teenager has extremely dark undertones; and not just because of his sunken expression. A brand new Genin, his speech sounds like that of someone who didn't like to talk much, as he doesn't like to beat around the bush; all-in-all, he can be very blatant and rude at times. Though moderately respectful to his elders, he has a deficit for Authority most kids from his village may not have, being from such a strict environment. Appearance Being both small height and weight wise, it would be assumed and, correct, that Kokoro was a skinny child. His muscle tone was thin, and his face was angular, like there was always something wrong with him. Almost always dressing in darker clothes, like sweatpants/ninjapants in a deep black or dark grey, with black sandals and a long sleeve black shirt, that fit like a thermal. He had a black headband he wore around his forehead instead of his villages', instead keeping the Kiri Headband stuffed in his pocket, the insignia dangling out, in clear view of whoever looked. He also usually had his small black backpack on, one hand through the loop as he constantly holds it loosely. Abilities Kokoro's abilities can be ranked in the medium range level of strength, as far as Genin go. Quick witted, and full of adrenaline, his non-stop, bullrush attack method attempts to overpower his opponents, despite his wirey frame. He's also able to react fairly well for one of his skill level, his small body and size allowing him to easily manuever in ways enemies wouldn't expect him to, both offensively and defensively. His focus is Taijutsu, as he was never really involved with school or teachers, thus was never really trained much in Ninjutsu. As of recent, however, Kokoro has made it a priority to expand his knowledge on both Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, even going so far as to create a partial mix of both in one jutsu. With this, we can speculate Kokoro is extremely creative as well. * * * E Rank Jutsu: ''' Henge no Jutsu Bunshin no Jutsu Kawarimi no Jutsu D Rank Jutsu: Name: Illusion Dissipation (Genjutsu Kai) Canon/Custom: Canon Rank: D Type: Supplementary Element: N/A Range: N/A Specialty: General Skill Duration: 1 post Cooldown: Varies Description: A technique taught at the Ninja Academy requiring chakra control. By using Kai, a ninja disrupts their own flow of chakra, then starts it again. This allows a ninja to escape from illusions, provided he or she has figured out that a Genjutsu is active. This is a D-ranked technique, but has variable effects that are based on the user's shinobi rank. *D Rank: Can dispel D and C-Rank Genjutsu, Genin cannot dispel B-ranked Genjutsu. 4 Post Cooldown *C Rank: Can dispel B-Rank Genjutsu. Chuunin cannot dispel A-ranked Genjutsu. 5 Post Cooldown. *B Rank: Can dispel A-Rank Genjutsu. Sp.Jou. cannot dispel S-ranked Genjutsu. 6 Post Cooldown. *A-S Rank: Can dispel S-Rank Genjutsu. Jounin: Only Genjutsu that specifically say that they cannot be Dissipated (such as Tsukuyomi) are the exception. 8 Post Cooldown. Name: Raiton Etoku(Raiton Grasp) Rank: D Type:Offensive Range: Short (0m) Specialty: Ninjutsu Element: Raiton Duration: Up to 5 posts Cooldown: 1 post Canon or Custom: Custom Description: Using their Raiton element, they focus chakra to the hand, of Raiton decsent. This creates small blue patterns to consistently crackle across the knuckles and fingers of the user. Once charged to an adequate strength (The maximum strength being D-Rank capability), the user launches the hand/or hands(dual usage comes with Chakra efficiency and training) toward the foe, attempting to punch, slap, grasp, or push the opponent. If touched, the opponent will first feel a VERY temporarily paralytic feeling, before being shocked to the point of miniscule damage, maybe causing the area touched to darken, or if it had previously been a clothed area, a hole or burning embers would be seen. Name: Raiton Shado-Hando (Lightning Shadow Hand) Rank: D Type:Offensive Range: Short (0-5m) Specialty: Ninjutsu Element: Raiton Duration: 2 Post Cooldown: 2 Post Canon or Custom: Custom Description: Advancing his original jutsu Lightning Grasp just a step further, Kokoro brings forth the normal amount of Raiton chakra to his palms. After concentrating said chakra, it would have a slightly brighter blue hue to the palm(s) than with the previous jutsu. This jutsu is used more efficiently with one hand, as to use it, the user must thrust his palm(or fist; requiring greater chakra control and likely being a C-Rank Version), with acquired lightning chakra toward the foe. Upon reaching physical limits, the user would attempt to expel the chakra forward, instead of across his hand. This creates a blue, phantom like figure the exact shape and size of the users hand to come forth off of the palm (or fist), toward the opponent. If landed, it would feel like being hit with a live handful of four or five AA batteries. Live meaning as if outwardly functional to the fullest capability the battery would have. The technique would leave a blackened area the shape of the phantom-figure, and cause the opponent a paralytic discomfort to the muscles directly around the area. (Raiton Etoku is required to be active, hence the 2 post duration. This technique must be charged.) C Rank Jutsu: '''Name: Hirameki Bangu: Raiton (Flash Bang: Lightning Release) Rank: C Type: Supplementary Range: Mid (0-10m) Specialty: Genjutsu Element: Raiton Duration: 1-5 Postson chakra output Cooldown: '''4-7 Postson chakra output '''Canon or Custom: Custom Description: Clasping a single handseal; Bird; Kokoro would squeeze said seal as the lightning chakra began taking hold around his hands. If the opponent were to notice this and think Kokoro was going for his usual jutsu-- something they should be looking at-- they would be in for a treat. When staring directly at his hands is when the jutsu begins its real fun-- as the maximum chakra output desired is reached, a change is made to the chakra's electric blue appearance. It's pace would quicken as it spiraled around the Bird seal, before swiftly exploding outward in a furious light with a loud bang, likely from the lightning chakra popping aggressively. The user does not need to close his eyes, as he won't be put in his own genjutsu from the flash, but it's recommended, as he'd still get his vision whited out. From a distance(10 meters), with minimal chakra output(Still of C-Rank power), an opponent would see a bright flash; causing a whitish tint to overtake their vision to obscure it, for a duration of 2 posts, if seen directly. The intensity is drastically reduced from post one to post two, as the objectivity of shapes would come back into view completely by the second post, though not the normal color(projectiles would also be difficult to spot, imagine seeing bright lights just waking up.) If seen indirectly, or if the opponent reacts quickly enough, this can be shortened to one post entirely. However. Being closer than ten meters (I.E. five meters or less) would mean upon hearing the bang, and seeing the flash of light-- the opponents ears would first be ringing, and their vision completely whiteshocked, for one post. Then, upon the second post, the ringing would die out, but the vision still almost completely whited out, barely visible shapes movingaccordingly in their view. And to be so unlucky, if by the third post the opponent has not yet realized they are in a Genjutsu-- and likely wouldn't have, thinking they were only blind-- the whiteshock would begin fading-- but their vision jagged. As if lightning was tearing away pieces of their imagery. This jagged vision would drastically reduce in intensity over the duration of the remaining two posts it'd last, totalling in a four post duration for opponents directly around the area of effect. With more chakra, the duration of said jutsu would only increase by one according to each range type (I.E. 10 meters would have 3(direct)/2(indirect) posts, 5 meters would have 5 posts.) Because of the how much chakra this jutsu actually uses, the cooldown on it is fairly large, and it's not a jutsu that should be used repeatedly anyway, as the flash in it's entirety is purely lightning chakra; merely in a different form. Name: Raiton: Kabushi Shado Rank: C Type: Offensive Range: Medium (5-10M) Specialty: Ninjutsu Element: Lightning Duration: 2 Posts (This technique must be charged) Cooldown: 3 Posts Canon or Custom: Custom Description: Merely continuing off Shado Hando, Kokoro has acquired the chakra control required to keep his fist closed and portray a fist extending off of the attack attempt instead of a palm. However, it turns out, he needs a proficient amount more chakra to perform said jutsu, and as such the jutsu itself comes outward as a decent few times larger than the original limb, this being Kokoro's own fist. The speed and power of the jutsu increases significantly as well, as the overall mass and weight of the jutsu propels it even faster and further than the original. This time, as an accurate way to portray damage, if the jutsu was used from point blank toward the ground, the maximum depth of the strike may reach five inches. The area of impact, however, would be about four inches wide, and long, in every direction the fist shaped dent would cover. The area would also be rendered almost completely black and burned. To human skin, it'd be the equivalent of being hit with a stun gun bigger than your torso, with about the same amount of electrical force. With a bit more lingering of effects, that being, muscle tensing to an extreme degree, and pain. Special Characteristics: Bi-Polar Personal Height:'5'4 Weight:115 lb. General Appearance: Slimmer build, but not quite wirey. His forearms seemed wider than his weight allowed-- but not extreme looking by any means. Mission Count: D: 2 C: 2 B: 0 A: 0 S: 0 Stats Str: 6 End: 7 Agi: 10 Int: 46 Will: 17 Ability #2 None. Accolades Champion of 'The Gauntlet' hosted by Yaku Saru and Captain Yujen. Quotes "As you can clearly hear..and see. In the end...we are still, all alone. I wish it were easy enough to say you can die along side your squad, and that be the closest you can get to a happy ending. But you each die equally, and individually. alone. And so my training, though at times may be shared, at best will be by my lonesome. That's merely the type of ninja I've come to be. It's all I understand." Tsubaki